You've Always Been There
by TealTiger1215
Summary: Total Drama Action is coming to an end, but Duncan seems to be trying to find a new beginning. He has been with Courtney since season one, but will her overdose of A-list personality crush their chances, and who will take her place? Sorry I suck at summaries and for all you DXC fans, sorry but I will tell you now, this is a DXG Fanfic! My first, so hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

She was crushed. Crying on the steps leading to the girls' trailer, her knees against her chest, arms tucked around them, head down. She was crying softly. The only people that could make this stupid show actually bearable were now gone. She had just said goodbye to her eccentric friend, Lashawna. Everyone was gone, leaving her with queen bitch and the A-list psychopath. She felt alone, well, almost.

She perked up at the sound of footsteps behind her. She looked up to see a punk with a green Mohawk and a few piercings. One thing that always stood out about him to her was his startling teal eyes. He sat down on the steps with her, his cocky smirk fading slightly.

"Hey sunshine, you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes letting Gwen know he was concerned. He was the only person that could make her laugh just by looking at her with his smug smile. She couldn't help but giggle a little. He was her best friend, and in that moment, she couldn't believe they had only known each other for two seasons of this crappy show. It felt like they had been friends forever, knowing what seemed like each and every detail about the other's lives.

"Hey Duncan, it's just, I feel like everyone is gone and now I'm stuck to fight off bitch one and bitch two. I mean, this show is bad enough with its crazy stunts and psychotic host! But now, all the people I was able to trust are gone, except for you." Gwen looked into his eyes and wiped away what would hopefully be her final tear.

"You're right sunshine, I couldn't imagine going through this show without my partner in crime!" he smirked and winked at Gwen. She couldn't help but blush every time he called her sunshine. She was practically the polar opposite! She tried to hide her face and quickly focused his attention on the conversation.

"Speaking of crime, Juvie, what shall we snatch tonight?" she whispered to him, looking around at the numerous cameras that surrounded the area.

"I have just the thing…" Duncan replied with an evil smirk plastered upon his face.

~Ducan's POV~

(1 hour later in the confessionals)

"Haha! That was amazing! How did you know where he kept all his beer?" Gwen smirked taking a sip of her half empty bottle.

"I have my ways…" I smirked evilly, taking a swig of my own half empty bottle. They weren't enough to get anyone drunk, but they did take the edge off.

When we first came in, she told me that if we got caught on camera, that would be the end. I just laughed and, having already downed a whole beer, I took of my shirt and threw it over the camera. I then found the volume switch and turned it to mute. As I turned around, I noticed Gwen blush slightly and turn away. She grabbed another beer and downed half the bottle! I took a seat on the counter and Gwen sat in the chair, leaning it back on two legs. We talked for what seemed like hours, eating chips, drinking beer. We even played a quick game of truth or dare.

"Alright, pasty, truth or dare?" I questioned, getting a little woozy. We decided to stop drinking, knowing we both reached a good limit.

"Hmmmm… How about truth," she replied, a smug smile growing across her face.

"Alright, do you want to get back together with Trent?" I regret the words coming out of my mouth as soon as I say them.

"Well, honestly? Not really… I mean, he's sweet but it's like we have nothing in common and he was always worried about me, going into challenges, like I was a helpless puppy." Gwen reveals, ending with a sigh. For some reason, her answer made me really happy. I don't know why, she's my best friend! I want her to be happy. "Anyways, truth or dare, Juvie?" She brought me back, changing the subject away from her and Trent.

"I pick, truth," I was really comfortable, I was laying back on the table with my hands under my head.

~Gwen's POV~

"Are you honestly happy to be with Courtney?" I asked, too late realizing how my voice had a slight edge.

"I was, last season, but now it seems like all she does is yell at me and make lists. She is starting a list about things to change about me! She already has like 42 things on that list! And, in a way, I feel like she's stringing along the relationship just so she has a better chance at winning the million, like I'm some sort of alliance!" he explained to me. I know I shouldn't be happy he is losing his lust over Courtney, but something inside me just made me happy about it all. A thought did cross my mind though, as we left the confessionals. _Do I like Duncan?!_ I shook my head, entering the girl's trailer, _No, I couldn't! He's my best friend and he's with Courtney!_

I slowly climbed into bed and wrote down my thoughts of the day in my diary, slowly falling asleep.

**So, how was my first chapter to my first story? I know, in a lot of ways it sounds like some of the stories already out there, cause that's where I got my inspiration… But please review, I like criticism and tell me what you think should happen! It might help inspire me to build up a more elaborate story;)**

**Hehe, well review and I'll continue soon!**

**Bye Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower Scene

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know it's been a while since I last updated! I am sorry, but I have been a little busy with school starting up again and my computer malfunctioning on me! Okay guys, love the reviews, but I hope this chapter gets a couple more!**

**Also, I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama, any part!**

**Hehe, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: **

~Gwen's POV~

I woke up to the sound of the most sadistic guy on Earth. I groaned loudly and put my pillow over my face. Chris' morning wake up calls at 4am have officially become a reason for me to think of ways to kill him! I looked over at Courtney, quietly snoring. I wasn't surprised she was still sleeping, though. She had earplugs and a sleep mask on. Heather on the other hand looked quite furious, trying to find her wig. I thought about trying to fall back asleep, but decided it was useless and grabbed a towel. I walked over to the showers.

As I opened the door, I was hit with a blast of hot steam. I looked at the clothing sitting on the floor to see a spiky collar and some piercings sitting on top of a pile of clothes. I went into the stall next to the taken one and undressed. As I turned on the water, I was hit by a sudden cold rush of water. I let out a small yelp as I felt the cold hit my back.

"Pasty, is that you?"I heard Duncan ask.

"Yeah, you're up a little earlier than I would've expected." I replied, smirking to myself. I actually realized at that moment I had a slight headache due to drinking the beer last night, but not enough to make a difference in my attitude.

"Well, Chris and his little bullhorn haven't really helped me sleep in… Anyways, I could say you're also up quite early. Did you have a fun this morning listening to Heather's panic attack?" I could just imagine a smirk on his face as he inquired about my morning.

"How did you know she was about ready to throw everything, and everyone, out the window looking for her wig this morning?" I just smugly commented. I actually kind of wondered about his answer, but was half expecting I already knew his answer.

"You know our trailers are right next to each other… I couldn't help but hear her yell and throwing things." He laughed at the last part. I couldn't help but laugh, his laugh was just too contagious! As I finished up, I shut off the water. I heard Duncan do the same and wrapped my towel around me. I stepped out at the same time as him; he was also in nothing but a towel.

~Normal POV~

Gwen looked at Duncan as they stepped out. His towel wrapped around his waist, showing off all his toned muscles. She looked at him, staring, oblivious that Duncan was doing the same thing to her. He noticed her tiny figure was wrapped tightly with a towel. He couldn't help but think how hot she looked, her hair dripping wet, now to the length of her shoulders. They both stared at each other, too focused to realize what the other was doing. Finally, Gwen grabbed her clothes off the floor, looking away from Duncan. He quickly grabbed his also and went into the stall to change. Gwen did the same. The room was filled with the sound of clothing being shuffled around, otherwise silent. Neither person was talking, just thinking about the moment the two friends exchanged. Gwen began blushing furiously. She finished up and almost ran out the door. She didn't want Duncan to see her red face.

(In the Confessionals)

_Gwen: OH MY GOD! That did not just happen! I mean, he was obviously looking at me because I was staring so intently at him, yet, I was too stunned to move! He was so hot without a shirt on! I mean, I've seen him without a shirt before, but this time seemed different… he wasn't wearing his shorts, just a small towel… I can't believe he is so hot! Wait, did I just say that?! No! No! How do I get this stupid tape out?_

_Duncan: Wow. I was just taking a shower and then boom! I was staring at one of the hottest girls I've ever seen! Not to mention she was in just towel… I knew she was staring at me, and probably noticed me doing the same to her, but I don't care. You think I have all this muscle for no reason? Ha! She's probably thinking about it right now. Her lips pursed just slightly, hand on her hip, looking up into the sky with those deep onyx eyes… What am I doing?! Duncan's do NOT swoon over girls!_

(End of Confessionals)

~Duncan's POV~

I decided not to mention the bathroom seen as I walked up to sit next to Gwen at breakfast. "Hey there Pasty, not eating this morning?" I asked as I set my tray down across from her and slid into a seat.

"Yeah, the chef 'accidentally' dropped my scrambled eggs on the ground. So now I have to skip breakfast." She sighed and rested her head in the right hand. I grabbed my toast and tore it in half, giving her the slightly larger half. She smiled gratefully and practically swallowed the thing whole! I gazed in astonishment, my eyes growing wide. It was as if she turned into Owen! She noticed my stare and shyly smiled and turned as a blush creeped onto her face. I immediately looked down at my half eaten eggs. I quickly finished them and leaned back.

"So… What do you think our personal assassin is going to make us do today?" I questioned, trying to get our little "moment" to pass.

"I don't know, but if I have to eat anymore putrid food from this guy, I'm never going to get the taste out of my mouth." She shivered slightly at the thought. It almost made me mad… making her eat all that horrifying stuff, I cringed at that thought. _Why do I keep thinking like this? I guess I'm just worried for a friend, _I thought, _it's nothing romantic!_ I shook these thoughts from my head and turned at the sound of a bull horn screeching. I covered my ears like everyone else and saw Chris smiling like the devil.

**Okay, honestly, how was it? Review and tell me if I can improve on anything and I love suggestions! They help the story move along! Hope you like how this is going so far**


	3. Chapter 3: Laughing is a Cure

**Okay, I am so sorry this took like, forever for me to do… I've just been really busy lately… Anyways, this chaper might have a little more drama than the rest so far, hehe. Gonna kick it up a notch!**

**I hope you enjoy! Also, enjoying the reviews!**

**Chapter 3:**

~Trent's POV~

{Playa des Losers}

"WHAT?!" I looked up from my journal to see the former CIT crazily screaming at the television, about to throw it out the window. I quickly got up and ran over before she could get a god enough grip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the CIT screamed in his face. I calmly looked at her, noticing something….different about her. I had only had eyes for Gwen at camp, but now that I looked at the girl staring intently at me, with anger and, could it be, hurt? I snapped out of my moment as I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Why were YOU about to throw the TV out the window?" I asked calmly, putting a slight emphasis on _you._

"Well… I was just… I saw… it was… UGH! I was watching the latest total dram episode, and… and I saw something." She looked down nervously, and I could tell she was on the verge of crying her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around without thinking, and gave her a little hug, letting her cry a little more. I then pulled away slightly, giving her a little space. I then looked her in eye.

"What did you see?" I asked straight-forwardly. I needed to know what made this girl so upset. I knew she was going through some of the same things I was, her being away from Duncan, me away from Gwen.

"Well… it was ju-just… IT WAS DUCAN AND GWEN!" she finally cried out in hysterics, covering her eyes, leaning into my chest. I was confused, but let her cry a little before pressing for more.

"What do you mean, it was Duncan and Gwen?" I asked softly, wanting her to feel a little better. She gave me a slight smile, tears slowing down. I was glad to see her perk up a bit. I hated seeing her so hurt, but then, what could've upset her this much?

"Well, I was watching the show, noticing Gwen and Duncan were getting along. I realized how sweet he could be, and how much… _they _have in common. Then, came the worst part. The confessionals came on, and when Gwen said some stuff, I lost it, until it switched to Duncan. He then said some things, and I guess every harbored feeling for him just erupted as I heard him say what he said. I couldn't take it and-and…" she trailed off into strong sobs, leaning against me for support. I comforted her thinking about everything she just told me. I needed to hear what they had said! _But, I should wait for Courtney to go to her room, _I thought, _she's upset enough as I is. _

~Duncan's POV~

{Back at the trailers}

"Hey Juvie, what'ya carving?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, knowing perfectly well ho had just spoken to me. Without turning, I replied.

"Just something for a special girl," I hinted with a smirk, focusing on the carving, when I swore I heard a sigh behind me. I looked up at Gwen, her face had a smile on it, but I could see her eyes were clouded with despair. I quickly set down my carving and scooted over so she could sit, patting the steps expectantly. She smiled slightly before seating herself down.

"What's up Pasty? You seem down," I questioned her, turning to face her better, also hiding the carving. I swear a saw a slight blush graze her cheeks, but that quickly disappeared. She looked up from her hands, with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just-" She cut herself off, looking down then back at me, smiling again, weakly though, "I am really happy you and Courtney are holding up so well, through this competition. I just wish I could say the same, it seems like I can't get into a good relationship and not have it ruined or find out I fell for a fake… I mean, he's nice, but I just couldn't shake the feeling he was to 'dream boy'" she turned to me, and apparently I had an odd look on my face, because as she looked at me, she covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "SHIT! I didn't mean to dump all this on you, it was just- well- you were here- and I tend to say what I think… I'm sorry." When she finished, I couldn't help the astonished look that crossed my face, only to be replaced by a sly smirk.

"What do you need to apologize for? You're like my best friend here, why would you think I wouldn't care how you felt? Plus," I smirked at this last part, "Who said I was carving something for Courtney? She's not the only special girl in my life." I stated the last part just in time to see her eyes grow happier, but her face got a sudden look to it. She almost looked, disappointed? But I meant that as a compliment!

"How can you say that? You're in love with Courtney, you should be loyal to her!" she asked e, her head tilted slightly to the right. Damnit, if she kept being this way, there would be no way of controlling myself much longer! Yet, at the moment, the thought of Courtney was able to keep me on track.

"Well, you see- the thing is- I'm not sure… I mean I don't know- how things are going are great, but… well- I don't know if I completely think- I still- love her." Finishing that sentence was one of the hardest points of my life. I had just admitted what I had thought every time I saw Gwen, or Courtney for that matter.

~Gwen's POV~

What?! Did he just say what I think he said?! OHMYGOD! How am I going to respond to that? I can't just say _'hey, I know you probably are just falling out of love with her and probably think I'm weird or not hot enough, or simply don't feel the way I do about you, but could you consider going out with me?' _Yeah, that could work, if he didn't have a girlfriend, didn't think of me as just a friend, and we lived in an alternate dimension where good things actually happened to me.

"Well… if you're looking for advice, I'm not sure what to say…" I looked down, then saw him looking down at his knife. "But don't go telling me you've gone all soft on us! I mean, if you go soft, then who's gonna challenge me? I need you to be a badass so that it makes beating your sorry ass all the more fun!" I smirked, a slight laugh escaping my lips. He then looked up at me, that glint in his eyes. He smirked at me, making me flinch slightly.

"What? Me, I'm not soft, and who says you'd be beating my ass in this competition?" he replied, scooting a little closer. I looked him in the eye. I couldn't take it, he was taunting me! I'll just have to play it cool and try to get in the lead.

"Oh, you know, it's like how every time we're pitted against each other in a one-on-one competition, I seem to always win. Could you be losing your edge?" I laughed and jumped up just in time. He had shot forward in an attempt to tackle me, but I was too quick and ran into the nearby sets, him chasing me.

"HAHA! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I screamed as he caught me, tackling me down and tickling me. "STOP!"

"As if, Pasty! Not until you admit to my face that I am just as good as I've ever been!" He taunted me, leaning forward slightly, smirking, and still holding his grip lightly. He was tickling my sides and I couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! YOU'RE JUST AS GOOD AS-S YOU'VE EVER- HAHA- BEEN! YOU'RE-HAHA- AMAZING AND STRONG- HAHA- OH GREAT JUVIE!" I finished and he looked at me, smirked and stopped, getting off of me and sitting next to my body. I could still feel his fingers on my sides, and I couldn't help but continuing to laugh hysterically, though I was managing to catch my breath.

I looked over at Duncan. He was looking into the now night sky, searching through the stars. I slowly got up, and he glanced sideways at me, a small smirk appearing on his face. That's when I felt the burning sensation all across my face; I had been blushing like mad! I looked away, hoping he had thought I was just out of breath. "So, watcha lookin' at?" I tried to ask calmly, my breath still uneven.

"Just the stars, a group kind of looks like Herald's butt, HAHA!" he laughed then almost turned serious, for a moment, "And a girl with a face like a tomato." He then smirked, looking at me. I felt my cheek, and sure enough the blush just felt like it was growing instead of diminishing.

"Haha, yeah, you took my breath away," I laughed shyly, looking down. When I turned my head up, his eyes were growing wider by the second and I realized what I had just said. _STUPID!_ "Oh! I- uh- meant like- um- the tickling- you um, were-uh- doing it really- uh- hard!" I attempted a save only to see him smirk slightly, looking a little cocking. _What did I say now?_

"So, you think I go hard, do ya?" he asked me, his cocky smile growing.

"Well, yeah, it really hurt. I almost don't see the pleasure in it that some people find, but there is a part of me that understands it feels amazing." I looked at him squarely and he busted out laughing. "What? What, did I say someth-" I cut myself off, finally getting why he had doubled over in laughter. "Duncan! You are such a pervert!" I screamed while laughing myself, feeling slightly embarrassed, and we ended up rolling around laughing.

"Oh- Oh! That was too good Gwenny!" he was still laughing, though he calmed down, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. I felt a flutter in my chest. I love it when he calls me one of his nicknames. Both mine and his favorite is sunshine, though he mainly calls me Pasty on camera. We don't want people getting the wrong idea! But if we manage to sneak away from the cameras, he only calls me sunshine. It's funny to me because I am like the opposite of sunshine!

We laughed awhile longer, until we were having issues catching our breath and just laid on the ground. We each had a hand by our sides and one on our chest, attempting to help the beating slow. Our heads were next to each other, our bodies facing opposite directions. I yawned and turned my head. The last thing I saw was Duncan turning his head, and looking into those bright teal eyes, and then everything turned black.

**How was this one? It's a little longer and I fit in some others' views. I hope it was amazing, oh and you guys should vote on the next chapter! I want to know how this should turn around;)**

**The next challenge is story time! Will everyone enjoy their childhood favorites? Or will a certain 'Ice Queen' read a favorite from last season?**

**Chris announces a surprise, but what will it be? The return of some old friends? Cabins will become mixed up? Or is everyone left on their own, alone and confused?**

**Is Owen totally friendly, or is he just that stupid? He leaks a secret he's been keeping to a certain someone that may use this knowledge to break down her fellow competitors… Has an alliance been formed, or does the 'love-able big guy' have too big of a heart to deny the 'Queen of mean'?**

**Pick your fav! They are all kind of secret-y and I don't want it to be too obvious, but I hope that you understand enough to know which should be featured next in this version of TOTAL! DRAMA! ACTION!**

**Hehe**** review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

**SO SORRY! Okay, this has been like FOREVER since I last updated, but I have been really busy… I am going to try to get more chapters up sooner but it takes some time. Okay, so I had those of you reading this to tell me what you thought this chapter should include, and I've decided this should be dramatic, but I wanna make it longer, so, here goes! **

**Remember! I do not own any of the characters or the Total Drama Series, as a matter of fact!**

**Hope you all like it…**

Chapter 4: 

~Duncan's POV~

I looked over at Gwen just in time to catch her eye, and then they shut. She must have been really tired; it's like she just fell unconscious in less than a second! I looked back up at the stars and thought of how everything had happened since this season began. I thought I had fallen hard for Courtney, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Sure, she was hot and sexy, had fire in her that could drive any guy crazy, but she was also bossy, big headed, annoying, naggy, and she was power-crazy!

All of a sudden, I felt a weight rest itself on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed Gwen trying to cuddle next to me in her sleep. I smirked and turned her so she was next to me, her head and one hand on my chest. I slipped my arm around her waist and she snuggled closer, smiling and sighing quietly. I wondered if she was dreaming about Trent, probably. I knew she still had feelings for him, but I always tried to push that knowledge away. I thought more about Gwen, breathing in her scent. She always smelled like vanilla, with a hint of something else. I'm not sure what it is, but it reminds me of Juvie in a way, almost like fire. It was almost like burning vanilla. I liked it. I tightened my grip and fell asleep thinking about Gwen.

~No one's POV~

{Meanwhile, back at the Girl's trailer…}

Heather was getting ready for bed, when she noticed a certain Goth was nowhere in sight. _Hm, weird goth girl must be out with the punk… well, now that Courtney's gone, and I'm alone… _She thought evilly. She ran over to Gwen's bunk and pulled out her diary from under her pillow. You think she would've learned! Heather read the last two entries. _These are perfect! Good thing little gothy has a thing for writing, _she thought, continuing to read the latest entries.

{In a tent with security TVs everywhere}

Chris sat there, watching Gwen and Duncan sleeping and Heather reading Gwen's diary. He laughed evilly then noticed Owen with a… phone?! Chris leaned in and noticed he was texting Trent. They were in an intent conversation until Owen left to use the restroom. Chris had an intern bring him the phone and began looking through the texts, his smile widening with every word he read. _This is going to make for some amazing television!_ Thought Chris. He looked at the camera, smiling like the devil as he spoke.

"Well, tomorrow's challenge should be interesting to say the least! I see lots of DRAMA coming to you, next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ACTION!" He finished as the cameras zoomed out and the music faded.

~Gwen's POV~

{The next Morning}

I woke up to the sun beating down on me, yet it was a little cold out. I snuggled farther into my bed, trying to get my blanket over me more, only to find an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw the strong arm holding me. I recognized the sleeve and smile to myself, remembering last night. I realized then I was resting my head on his chest, with his head leaning over mine. I looked up, noticing he was still asleep, and sighed quietly. I didn't want this moment to end yet. I closed my eyes again, snuggling closer. I felt his grip tighten slightly around me and he mumbled something in his sleep. It kind of sounded like 'I love you' and I thought he must've been dreaming of Courtney. I sighed and kept laying there until I felt him stir. I pretended to sleep, so maybe I could lay here a little longer. I felt him sigh, but it sounded happy, and felt him shake me softly. I pretended not to notice. He then whispered directly in my ear, his warm breath sending tingles down my spine.

"Come on sunshine, you gotta get up. We have a challenge today, and I'm not getting voted off. I do NOT want to deal with Courtney. She's probably still fuming mad at me." I still did not move. He moved his face away slowly, only a little, before standing and slinging me over his shoulder, not too roughly, and again I did not move, I wanted to let him carry me. I could just feel his smirk and eye roll.

We walked a little ways and decided I should 'wake up' before we got back to the trailers. *Yawn* I stretched my arms as I opened my eyes. Duncan stopped and set me down on the ground, his hands on my waist.

"So, you decided to wake up finally?" He looked down at me with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can't control when I wake up." I crossed my arms and turned and began the rest of the walk back to the trailers. Duncan shook his head and caught up to me. We walked back in a comfortable silence until the trailers were in sight. I raced over to my trailer, about to open the door, when a strong grip caught my waist. I looked behind me to see Duncan grinning behind me.

"What? No hug? I did carry you almost all the way back here." He asked me in a fake hurt tone. I rolled my eyes, but obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck. I breathed in his scent and smiled. I pulled away and headed into the trailer, crawling into my bed silently. Heather was still asleep, so I just sat on my bed and pulled out my diary. I began a new entry.

_Hey there diary!_

_Okay, last night was, weird, but sooooo fun! Duncan chased me around the lot and finally got me, tickling me until I seriously could not breath! Then we just laid down, talked, and looked at the stars… It was really amazing. Then we fell asleep, maybe not the best call, but when I woke up in his arms, I don't know. Everything just felt right… Anyways, he, like, carried me back to the trailers this morning and I found Heather still asleep. I'm glad that little bitch didn't wake up! I just hope she didn't realize I wasn't around last night… _

_I hope today's challenge won't kill me, Chris is seriously becoming the creepiest show host EVER. I have a feeling his New Year's goal was to kill an innocent (or mostly innocent) teenager._

_Gwen_

I put my diary away quickly as I heard an angry Heather hit her head on the bunk above her. I stretched and got up. I changed and headed to the cafeteria, grabbing a tray with some grey-ish brown slop on my plate. It looked disgusting! I headed over to the table Owen and Duncan were sitting at, having a heated discussion over which was better; horror movies or spy movies. _Horror movies, obviously!_ I thought to myself as I sat down.

"No way! Horror movies are WAY better! They have action, gore, and the creepy factor! All spy movies got are that guy who uses retarded 'gadgets' to catch criminals." Duncan argued at Owen, who looked really defensive.

"So? I'd rather see a guy catching criminals with awesome equipment and getting the hot girl than some guy with a chainsaw attacking random people!" Owen retorted, but looked scared. I decided to speak and try to end the argument with my slightly biased opinion.

"Guys! Spy movies are awesome, they do have action and the occasional 'classy' gore scene," I paused as Duncan butted in, "Hey!" "but, horror movies are way better! They have the gore, the creeper, the psycho and the romance from the first couple to die, the one making out! The scaring is all strategic and very psychological and takes a lot of work. Those creating these movies are under appreciated by the public, even as people are too scared to try them. Sometimes, the thrill is in the scare! And, a little gore, or a lot, goes a long way to add suspense." As I finished, I saw Owen's aw-struck face and Duncan's 'nice work' face. I crossed my arms and a smug smile appeared on my face. All of a sudden, Chris came in on a fork lift and told us to meet him by set 64 in five minutes. then, he shouted go and we all walked out casually, no one actually knew where the set was.

I walked with Duncan, we talked about the most random things we could think of, so in depth, I ran into a wall. I sat up from the ground, rubbing my head to notice the wall had a sign that said 64 on it. Duncan helped me up and we walked in, noticing Chris sitting in a lounge chair, sipping a lemonade, with two interns wearing masks fanning him. We looked puzzled until he noticed. He shooed us into a dressing room wear interns began pulling and tugging and ripping things off our bodies and teasing our hair and drawing on our faces. They pulled new clothes around us, all in a moment. I hadn't even figured out what just happened until we stepped out of the dressing room only moments later.

"PERFECT!" shouted Chris as he looked at us. We glanced at each other, eyes widening as we saw each other's outfits for the first time.

**Okay! Well, R&R please, that actually took so long!O.O **


	5. Chapter 5: Stage Set up

**Hey there! I think I'm going to have some fun with this chapter, so this is going to get a little heated;)**

**Anyways, here I go!**

Chapter 4:

"PERFECT!" shouted Chris as he looked at us. We glanced at each other, eyes widening as we saw each other's outfits for the first time. Duncan was wearing a puffy white, open-collared shirt, brown pants that go just past the knee, tall socks, and brown boots. His mohawk was died to match the rest of his hair and combed down, making his hair longer. Atop his now flat hair rested a black pirate hat. Around his waist, a belt was tied with a long leather stick hanging to his left side. That's when I noticed Duncan was staring at me. I got a little worried and looked down to see my horrifying outfit.

~Duncan's POV~

As soon as I heard Chris shout at us, I looked to Gwen to see one of the HOTTEST outfits I have ever seen! She was wearing white top with puffy sleeves that hang below her shoulders. Over that, a brown vest was tied tightly around her abdomen, just under her breasts. A puffy brown and red skirt sat on her hips, ending at the top of her thighs. I'm sure if she even moved you could see up her skirt! She also fish net stockings climbing her long legs to mid-thigh with leather straps holding them up from under her skirt. She wore brown leather boots, climbing to her knee, with a tall, slim heel. Her teal highlights had been died to match the rest of her dark locks, curled and framing her face, somehow seeming slightly longer.

I noticed her watching me then turn to her own attire. I then realized I must have been put into something horrifying. I look down to see my thoughts confirmed. _Shit! I look like a fluffy pirate!_

"Okay, lemme update you guys on what's going down today. We are going to shoot a little movie seen. You will get a basic outline of what we expect, but the rest will be improve! Everyone will work on the same scene, but the winner will be chosen from the best performance." Chris announced and handed us the outline. It provided our characters and what the seen was about. I looked over to Gwen to see her worried face watching me. We went over to prepare some stuff for the scene.

About 20 minutes later, Heather showed up and got her outfit done. She wore a long sleeve, high-necked dress with a floor length skirt. Tied around her hips rested a white apron with grime on it. Her makeup was done to look like dirt and grease was smudged across her face. In her hand, an intern shoved an old rag and tied a handkerchief around her head. _Haha! Guess she's a made. _I thought happily as a forklift crashed through the doors, dropping a large white blob and backing away.

Said blob happened to be my sleeping opponent, and Chris, ever so nice as he is, walks over and blows a bullhorn in his ear, laughing as the big guy shot up to fall to the ground again. After Owen was adorned in a chef's outfit, we were all given a generous hour to plan and talk over how we were to execute a good performance.

"Alright, Heather… you will be playing a… deaf-mute maid, you are also scared easily. Owen, you are the hearty chef with a throaty laugh and a friendly personality. You save a little extra food from the kitchen for the food deprived maid." I watched Gwen intently as she gave everyone their parts based on how the interns dressed them. "Duncan, you are the captain of the ship. You're a little quirky and confusing, an obnoxious flirt, but you are also a fairly decent captain." She finished and was about to speak again when I snatched the paper away.

"Now pasty, you happen to be the 'damsel in distress' so to speak. You first snuck your way on the ship to escape your over-bearing father but was found out. You are now forced to work quiet days with the maid, listening to the cattle calls from the crewmen. Though, there is something you're hiding! You are having a secret affair with the captain!" I finished and looked at her surprised face. I smirked then continued to read, "And the play is about how the damsel and the captain can't take the secrecy anymore but don't know how to notify the crew, although; one day on a treasure hunt may lead to something no one expects." I finished the summary to see everyone eyeing me, probably thinking I made up the romantic part. "That's exactly what it says! Look, see for yourself." I push the paper towards the others, and they look. When Heather rereads it, it hits me! Gwen and I have to be romantic… I mean, she is in a super-hot outfit!

"So, Duncan… I guess we're having a secret affair." Gwen breaks the silence that was built, eyeing my reaction, blushing slightly. I let a small smirk cross my face as I look at her.

"I guess so, Pasty." I reply, winking right as Chris comes over, YELLING INTO A BULLHORN!

"ALRIGHT ACTORS AND ACTRESSES! TIME FOR TAKE ONE OF YOUR SCENE, HOPE YOU'VE ALL PREPARED!" We were directed to a set with a large broken-down, old ship. I'm guessing someone crashed a ship near Camp Whatever last season and they took that. I took my place at the wheel and Chris yelled ACTION!


	6. Chapter 6: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

**Hey! I'm putting this chapter up at the same time as the previous chapter because I did them at the same time and couldn't post without wifi. Haha, but I got it up really fast! Hope it's good**

Chapter 6:

~Gwen's POV~

Chris just yelled action and I take my post next to Heather on the lower deck as Owen made his way into the kitchen and Duncan took a post at the wheel. Some interns in their own grimy looking costumes came aboard and took their posts.

"Hey! You, intern! Do you have a problem with me? You look like you want to kill me!" Duncan yelled from the wheel.

"Duncan! Pirate-speak only!" Chris demanded from his director's chair.

"Ahoy, matey. Does thee have any harboring thoughts towards thy captain? Thee appears as if thee wishes to make thy captain walk the plank." Duncan proceeded in a mocking tone, not caring for the talk at all.

"No need to sass me!" Chris added and we all began again, taking up a sea-drawl. _Wow Chris, this isn't totally stupid or anything! Wow, even my thoughts are sarcastic…_

"Ahoy, captain!" I shouted up to Duncan, grabbing attention to myself. I heard cattle calls and whistles from the interns. _I guess the script was right, for once._

"Yes stowage?" He asks, giving me a nickname in the scene also.

"Where are we headed this fine morn?" I asked, thinking of ways to make my speech seem older.

"Aye! We be headed for the Cape de Salsuda, off the starboard side!" He yelled back then gave orders to the other interns, pausing momentarily to wink at me. I could feel the blush heating my face and I went back to my 'work' with Heather. _Okay, maybe Chris isn't all bad, making Heather a deaf mute! _

Chris yelled cut and we got a very short break as the sets switched. Now it was later at night in the captain's quarters. Chris told Duncan and I it was our first private scene as the secret couple. I got a pit in my stomach. This is kind of nerve racking! A bell rang and I made my way to the door outside the set. I knocked and heard a grunt. I took that as my signal and opened the door enough for me to slide in. I shut the door quietly behind me. As I turned, I saw Duncan, probably set up in his spot.

He was lounging on a chair with his feet up and hands behind the back of his neck and his shirt almost completely unbuttoned. My breath hitched and he popped open one eye slowly.

~Duncan's POV~

I got shoved into the next set and told me to get sexy. I looked down at myself and unbuttoned the last button and sat down. _Well, I guess I'm ready…_ I shut my eyes and heard a small knock on the door. I grunted, letting Gwen know to come in. I heard the door creak open and a small puff resounded as she shut it. I heard a barely audible gasp and decided to open one eye. I saw her eyes widen and slightly darken from their onyx color to a deep black. I made no movements and spoke in a husky voice.

"Hey stowage, miss me?" I wiggled my brow and sat up more to see here clearly.

"I happen to have a name captain." She simply stated, crossing her arms. I frowned.

"And what may that be, stowage?" I questioned, hoping she wasn't speaking literally.

"Sarah," was her short answer.

"Well, if you're going to call me captain," I got up and walked closer to her, grabbing her wrists and slightly pushing her back towards a wall. "I get to call you stowage. And I happen to like your nickname." I finished in a whispered grunt. I could see her blush as her back pressed a wall and she tried to avoid my eyes, darkening themselves. I leaned close enough for her to feel my breath on her face, hoping to taunt her. I could tell she was getting antsy, our bodies pressed against each other. I smirked in my head and looked into her eyes. She finally looked back and I guess lost it because she pushed forward and our lips met. It started out slow and it felt like a bomb and 10 billion fireworks went off in my head.

It was like I was high or got the biggest head rush of my life. I needed more! I grab her waist, pushing her further into the wall and her hands found my hair, sliding back down to my chest. I shoved myself against her until nothing could have fit through. I nibbled her lower lip until she opened her mouth. Her lips were barely split apart when I forced my tongue into her mouth. I memorized every part of her mouth, grazing her teeth and battling a tongue.

_BRRRRRRNNNNNNNHHHHHH!_ An alarm buzzed and I pulled away too quickly for my liking. _What the?! _I thought, forgetting where I was. As I dropped from my high, I realized I was still onset. I look over to see Gwen in a similar state of shock and confusion. I realized then that had been the most intense make out session ever. We didn't o very far and I already felt like I was about to explode. At that moment, I heard A shrill scream off set.

"DUNCAN!" I recognized the voice immediately and cringed. I do not want to deal with this right now…

**Hey! How was that? And who can guess the surprise guest?! Haha, that was fun… I gave some Gwuncan fluff**** This time, quite more… forward. Haha, hope to create drama in the next chapter or two.**

**Will be posting soon!**


End file.
